Recent advances in portable computing have allowed increasingly numerous numbers of components and sensors o be packed within a small form factor device housing. Accordingly, many components and/or functions may need to be combined and/or integrated together to accommodate increases in function that include additional parts and space within the device housing. In particular, fastening systems often need to be distributed around an interface between two components. When the joined components are joined around a periphery of the device, such fastening systems can compete for space with user interface elements distributed along the periphery of the device. Unfortunately, in some embodiments tight spacing of such components can prevent proper sealing of the device components and/or preclude placement of a user interface element in a convenient position.